


A Dance (or two) and a Conversation

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, whoniverse1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of intent between two dance partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance (or two) and a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hex/Peri set after The Veiled Leopard. Written for the lj community whoniverse1000 Thanks to livii for the beta.

“Perpugilliam,” Peri stated with an air of finality.

Hex looked at her for a moment, silently mouthing the name to himself. “Okay, you win. I will never complain about Thomas Hector ever again.”

As Peri laughed he spun her around and then continued with the waltz. After the dance finished Peri took the lead and dragged him over to a wall, making sure to grab two glasses of champagne along the way. She handed a glass to him and leaned back against the wall. “Sorry, you're an excellent dancer but I had to take a break. My asp keeps slipping.” She smiled at him as she fixed her headdress once more.

“Well we can't have that.” Hex joined her in leaning against the wall. “It's a very nice asp.”

“Thomas Hector are you flirting with me?” Peri questioned as she sipped her champagne.

“Hey, if you get to call me Thomas Hector, I'm going to call you Perpugilliam.” He looked across the room, “And yeah, I was flirting with you. That all right?”

“That depends.” Peri followed his gaze across the room, “Do you actually want to flirt with me, or are you just trying to make your friend jealous?”

He blushed and pushed away from the wall. “I do like you. Making Ace jealous would just be a bonus, really.”

“And if she doesn't get jealous?” Peri took his glass and placed it with hers on the windowsill next to her.

“Well, then I still get to dance with you.” Hex reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the dance floor. “Like I said, I do like you.”

“In that case, let's dance.” Laughing, she followed him onto the floor.


End file.
